goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoGang: Shuffled Shipping
Created by Igor the Mii and the GoGang. First Movie of the season 2 of the GoGang Series. Synopsis An unknown shipper enters chat and talks with another figure about mixing the shippings. The next morning, the heroes realize they slept with the wrong boy/girl, so they have to unshuffle the shippings. Cast *Paul as Igor and KingKool720 *Kayla as Sophie and Jelly Otter *Eric as IA *Julie as Princess Luna and MC Adore *David as Preston Evergreen *Kimberly as Princess Princess Princess Zelda and Peanut Otter *Brian as Robert and MegaMan Transcript see the words GoAnimate Extended Wiki Movies Presents and the title of the movie KingKool720: Kidaroo voice at 200% "OKAY, I GET IT WITH THE INSERT-STUDIO-NAME-PRESENTS THING, DANG IT! BEGIN THE MOVIE ALREADY, CAMERAMAN!" Igor: "Rest in kill, 4th wall. 1920-2015." to chat Figures Appear KingKool720: offscreen"Let me guess - those mysterious figures are Preston Evergreen and MC Adore? Speaking of which, Igor, whatever happened to Shauna?" Igor: offscreen "They are some random people we don't know, not Preston Evergreen and MC Adore. Also, don't you see that Valentines' Day special happened some days ago? KingKool720: "Oh." Figure #1: "What we should do?" Sophie: "We should..." KingKool720: "OH NO! NOT THE---" Sophie: "do the Noodle Dance!" Peanut: "I'll use my noodle, but you're ''not ''getting me to dance." Sophie: "Well, that's what you said in your first episode of your show, cousin Peanut." except the mysterious figures do the Noodle Dance lightbulb appears KingKool720's head KingKool720: sarcastically "I know what we should do - nothing! We hardly know these people! Great idea, isn't it?" Sophie: "That won't work...obviously." Igor: "Yep!" Figure #2: "Uh oh!" Figures throws a gas bomb at the heroes Igor: "Watch ou----" gas bomb leaks some sleep gas, causing the heroes to fall asleep and they get teleported to their beds. Figrue #1: "What we should do? Mix the pairs around GoCity?" Figure #2: "Yeah, man. It will cause a jumble." Figure #1: "Okay!" mixing the pairs Figure #1: "Will somebody realize this?" Figure #2: "Maybe." Figure #1: "Anyway, we will cause mischief that way!" (9 hours later) to Igor's House slowly wakes up and realizes he is sleeping alongside Princess Zelda Igor: Am I in 2013 Again? God, I am dating MC Adore!...Seriously... cut to Preston Evergreen in his bedroom in the Evergreen House in the Sylvanian Forest. He wakes up noticing that MC Adore is next to him Preston: "A-pair-ently, I thought I was with an otter! Why a human?" Adore wakes up MC Adore: "Yawn...Wait! Preston! Why am I here--OH WAIT A SECOND! THE FIGURES MIXED THE PAIRS!" Preston: "MC, my girlfriend has gone through the 'otter' side!" (facepalms) two run towards the street of GoCity and bump into Igor Igor: "MC Adore! Were you shuffled with Preston?!" Zelda pops from behind Igor's back Princess Zelda: "Speaking of Which, Where is John?" to John's House slowly wakes up and sees Sophie next to his bed John: "Wait! I don't date Furries! and why sophie is there?" Sophie: "The Figure Shuffled the Ships so we slept with the wrong person." John: "WE GOT TO HURRY! DO YOU HAVE IDEA WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO PRINCESS ZELDA IF SHE WAS PAIRED TO SOMEBODY PERVERTED?!" peeks from the window and throws a bucket of water at John Megaman: "Calm down!" Sophie and Megaman quickly rush to the street where the others are Igor: "I realized I slept with Princess Zelda, not MC Adore." John: "It's okay. I know you very well. It's because the figures mixed the pairs." Igor: "How do you know?" John: "I don't know." Igor: "But I do." to PB&J's houseboat. Peanut wakes up and he sees Princess Luna Peanut: "Aaah nuts! Did I sleep with an alicorn?!" Luna: "Calm down. Somebody mixed the pairs!" Peanut: "IA will kill me! A pony mixed with an otter is just ridiculous!" to IA's House. IA wakes up and realizes he slept with Shauna IA: "WAIT! WHAT THE **** HAPPENED TO LUNA?!" wakes up in fear Shauna: "Nooo! Don't kill me!" IA: "I won't. But where is Luna?" Shauna: "I don't Know. Also, it was abnormal for Igor have 2 girlfriends who broke up with him, then I met Robert." peeks from the window Robert: "Uh? Shauna! Are you there?" Shauna: "Yes, I'm still there." Robert: "We got to find the others!" IA and Robert Runs toward the street the others are Igor: "Hey, It's my ex-girlfriend, Shauna!" Shauna: "Hi again, Igor." Igor: "And hello to Robert, too!" Robert: "Hi Igor. I realized I slept with...Well...I can't tell." runs in Mario: "He-a slept with-Peach!" Robert: "How do you know it?" Mario: "Somebody must've-a mixed it up!" Trivia *This is a list of the Shuffled Ships: #Preston Evergreen x MC Adore #Peanut Otter x Princess Luna #IA x Shauna #John x Sophie #Igor x Princess Zelda *Shauna said she broke up with Igor because "it's weird to have 2 GFs" and she met Robert. *This is the first time Robert Appears. Category:GoGang Series Category:GoGang Production Category:GoGang Season 2